Mai (Future)
|universe = 7th Universe |galaxy = Milky Way, North Galaxies |race = Earthling |birthplace = Earth |birthday = |age = |status = |gender = Female |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = Colleen Clinkenbeard |japanese = Eiko Yamada |team = |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = Trunks |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = |counterpart = Mai |manga debut = Chapter 14 |anime debut = DBS047 |movie debut = Movie 19 |ova debut= |game debut= |family = |techniques = |tools = *Energy Bullet * * * }} is the futuristic counterpart of Mai in Trunks' timeline. Background Mai shared the same past events with her present counterpart before Trunks used Time Machine to travel to the past. At some point in the future, the Pilaf Gang gathered the Dragon Balls and summoned Shenron to wish for youth. Their timing was during the Android's attack on Earth, however, and the death of Piccolo rendered them inert from that point on; their wish turned them into infants. The trio planned to escape as Mai looked at baby Trunks in the eyes.Dragon Ball Super extra chapter, Jump Victory Carnival 2016 Official Guidebook Many years later, Gokū Black invaded the future, where he wiped out most of humanity in his initial attacks. Mai, now an adult, led one of resistance cells to continue the fight. She met Trunks and they eventually collaborated to corner Black, leading him into an area full of explosives. When the plan proved ineffective, Trunks stepped in to confront Black, but was easily defeated. With Trunks had no match for Black, Mai distracted Black with a flare gun and rescued Trunks. She took him home and tended his wounds.Dragon Ball Super episode 50 Personality Unlike her present counterpart, Mai is much more kind-hearted, as she selflessly offers both Trunks and a cat a can of food, putting them before herself. She has a good relationship with Trunks and had risked her life for him to travel into the past, while she held off Gokū Black. Mai care deeply for the lives of the people she saves from Goku Black. She is also very courageous and has a sense of perseverance, as she leads her troops in their several battles against him (despite their failed attempts). After the bodiless Zamasu exterminates the Earthlings, Mai becomes distraught and shoots at him continuously until running out of bullets. When she and Trunks learned of Whis altering the future timeline for them, she becomes excited to see the friends she fought alongside with again. She genuinely cares for Trunks, having an unconditional belief that he is the final hope for their future. Whenever a topic is brought up of her relationship with Trunks, the two will deny it while blushing. Appearance Mai has pale skin with long, black hair and wide, matching black eyes. She wears a long, blue overcoat, tied with a brown belt buckle, that has a Dragon Ball designed onto the arm similar to of her present counterpart. She also wears black gloves, a green knit cap, and black boots. Due to the state of the future, her outfit and skin are relatively scuffed.''Dragon Ball Super'' Key Visual for "Future" Trunks Arc Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" Mai saved Trunks from Black by throwing a stun grenade at him. After Mai and Trunks got away, Trunks thanked Mai for saving him, but Mai said that if he died, no one else could save them.Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" — "Future" Trunks Special Edition Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Arc In Other Media Dragon Ball Super (Manga) "Future" Trunks Arc References Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Super Category:Future Counterparts Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Z Category:Characters that appeared in canon films Category:Former Villains